The Ties That Bind
by Oyuki Kimari
Summary: Part One slightly AU SesshomaruTenshioc I suck at summaries, so that's all you're gonna get. Read if you want to know what it's actually about. complete Part Two will be up in roughly... three months
1. Chapter One

The Ties That Bind  
  
By: Oyuki Kimari (previously known as Jen)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. I really wish I did, though. Then I would have Sesshomaru-sama all to myself and wouldn't have to share him with the millions of crazed fan-girls out there... No offense to the crazed fan-girls, of course. I know that you are loyal to the fluff known as Sesshomaru-sama... I just don't like sharing him...  
  
Explanaitions: Since there are several Sailor Moon references, I have placed this story in the SM crossovers section of FF.net. However, the story is mainly based around Inuyasha. The story actually takes place about a thousand years before the Silver Millinium, which is why Selenity and the normal cast of Sailor Moon are not mentioned. Come on, they live a really long time, they're not immortal. Didn't you always wonder who the senshi's predecessors were? I'm mentioning them in this very story. ^_^ Have fun reading!  
  
*....* - thoughts  
  
"...." - speaking  
  
~....~ - telepathy  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ten-chan!" a hyper voice exclaimed.  
  
Princess Sincerity Tenshi Celeste of Haven turned and smiled at the blonde haired girl who was running towards her. Her shoulder-blade length, pure white hair fell into her face at the sudden movement and she pushed the strands behind her ear. Her amethyst eyes shimmered with amusement as Princess Umi of Mercury wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"Happy birthday, Ten-chan!" Umi grinned, pushing the strands of blue hair that framed her face behind her ears. "I can't beleive that you're finally sixteen! You must be so excited."   
  
Tenshi shook her head. "I don't know yet, Umi-chan. I feel the same as when I was fifteen. Although now I am allowed to go to other planets as an envoy of peace."  
  
"That's awsome! You finally get to leave Haven and you're friends are stuck here. It sucks that you're older than us," Umi pouted. Her bright ocean blue eyes misted over with fake tears. "It's so not fair." She paused for a minute. "Do you know when you get to leave for your first meeting?"  
  
"Mother wanst me to go to Earth tommorrow. She has heard that the Lord of the West is having problems with invaders and she would like to extend a hand of friendship to him," Tenshi said. She noticed that her friend had grown unusually quiet. "Is something wrong, Umi-chan?"  
  
"She's going to send you to that barbarian planet without protection?" Umi asked, her eyes showing the extent of her worry. "Why not send you to Mars? They're still not on good terms with Haven, especially after you turned down Prince Fushichou's offer of marriage."  
  
"Mother wants to start an alliegance with Earth. She feels that if we gave them a chance, then they may prove to be valuable allies. I actually agree with her." She stopped when she saw the prince of Saturn walking towards them. "Gomen, Umi-chan, but I should go pack." She hiked up her skirt and ran into the palace as fast as her legs would carry her.  
  
Umi blinked and looked at the Saturian prince. His dark indigo eyes were narrowed dangerously as he watched Tenshi run off. She cleared her throat, catching Prince Akuma's attention. His long black hair fell over his shoulders as he looked at her with his penetrating gaze. "Akuma-oujisan, Tenshi-chan obviously isn't interested. Back off," she said before walking away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tenshi looked up from her studies as her mother came into the room. Queen Celeste was a portrait of grace and refinement. She carried herself as a queen should and the mask of indifference she wore had only slipped a few times in the years that Tenshi had known her. The queens silver-white hair mirrored Tenshi's own in color alone. She had grown the pale locks so that they reached her thighs. Towards the end was a pale blue ribbon that kept the locks from flowing free. Her pale blue eyes were the only part of her face that showed emotion.  
  
"Tenshi, Prince Akuma has expressed a desire to court you. I would like for you to give him an answer before you leave for Earth," Celeste said. She smiled slightly; the first smile that Tenshi had ever seen her give. "I would like to see my grandchildren before I die, you know."  
  
  
  
Tenshi closed her eyes and took a deep breath in order to keep from yelling about her distaste for the Saturian prince. She opened her eyes again and looked at her mother with a calculated gaze. "I have no desire to be courted by Akuma, nor any other prince who treats me as if I am a glass baubble. I am a warrior and until I find a prince who treats me as such, then I shall remain unmarried." She watched her mothers' reaction and inwardly smirked as the queen's eyes began to burn with fury. Celeste turned and walked out of the room as quickly as she could while still looking dignified.  
  
  
  
Tenshi sighed and turned back to her studies. Ever since she had turned Prince Fishichou down, Queen Celeste had been attempting to force her into marriage. *I never want to marry and assume the throne. I will be a warrior who needs no one.* She rolled up the scroll that she had been reading and placed it on the appropriate shelf. She stood and smoothed out the wrinkles in her nightgown before tumbling into bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Tenshi smiled as Umi hugged her tightly. "You'll be careful, ne Ten-chan?" Umi asked, tightening her grip on the smaller girl. "I won't be there to bail you out of trouble."  
  
  
  
"I'll be careful, Umi-chan. I promise. Besides, you shouldn't worry about me when I have Dengeki-san to protect me," Tenshi laughed, glancing at the black haired woman who stood beside the teleportation unit.  
  
  
  
Princess Dengeki of Jupiter looked as if she was glaring at the sky. Her silver eyes were turned upward and narrowed into dangerous slits. The black and silver kimono she wore only moved when the breeze picked up; other than that, she was motionless.  
  
  
  
"Well, you'd better go, Ten-chan. Dengeki-san looks a little impatient," Umi giggled behind her hand. Her ocean blue eyes danced with laughter as her shoulders shook uncontrollably. In her state of amusement, she didn't notice Dengeki's glare move to her.  
  
  
  
"Let's go, Sincerity-hime," Dengeki said sharply. She turned and started putting the coordinates into the teleportor. "I want to get this over with." She looked at Tenshi over her shoulder.  
  
  
  
Tenshi smiled at the bitchy woman. "Coming, Dengeki-san," she said. She curtsied to her mother and Prince Akuma quickly, her elegant kimono rustled at the movement. "I shall return in three days time, mother," she said before walking over to Dengeki. The two of them stepped onto the teleporting cigil. In a swirl of light, the two of them vanished.   
  
  
  
Umi looked at the indifferent Prince of Saturn. The look in the princes' dark blue-violet eyes told the Mercurian princess that he was planning something; something that Umi feared would put the heir to Haven's throne in danger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Tenshi looked around as she and Dengeki re-appeared in depths of a dark forest. "Nani? weren't we supposed to appear in the palace of the Western Lord?" she asked the tall woman. Her eyes roamed around the forest in confusion. "Dengeki-san, what's going on?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know, Sincerity-hime. Something isn't right about this, though. I'm positive that I put the correct coordinates into the teleportor," Dengeki said, glaring at the forest that surrounded them. She growled audibly when she heard rustling from nearby folliage. "Who's there?!" she shouted, pushing Tenshi behind her.  
  
  
  
A young man who wore tan and dark brown furs stepped from the foliage and smirked at them. His cold, bright teal-blue eyes held slight amusement as he looked the two of them up and down. His black hair was up in a high ponytail and his bangs were kept out of his face by a tan fur head band. "My name is not important to the two of you, bitch," he sneered.  
  
  
  
Dengeki's eyes narrowed dangerously and lightning began to crackle around her hands. "You shall pay for that comment, bastard," she snarled. Her long ponytail began to frizz with all of the static electricity that surrounded her.   
  
  
  
"Dengeki-san!" Tenshi screamed in shock and fear as someone grabbed her from behind. She was quickly gagged, tied, and thrown over the persons' shoulder. The last thing she saw before everything blurred together, was the young man with the ponytail knocking Dengeki unconcious.  
  
~owari~  
  
I'm looking forward to reading the reviews that you have for me. Remember, I take flames as well, so don't hesitate to do so if you wish. However, I would prefer flamers to email me instead of posting the flame on the review board. Thank you all for reading my story.  
  
To those who are currently angry that I deleted my previous stories, I am in the process of revising them and making them better. As for those who were faithful reviewers to my cousin, known as Angel of Hope, I regret to inform you that she was recently killed by a drunk driver. As she was my cousin and closest friend, I am going to be finishing her stories as a memorial to her. Angel's stories titled "Love's Way" and "Dream's Path" will be discontinued, however, because she told me several months ago that she didn't like where that story was going. "My Guardian Angel" is revised, will be reposted, and will be recieving a sequel, which my cousin managed to finish a week before she was killed. "Merging Worlds; Changing Fate" is currently revised and will be reposted on my own account. I'm sure that Angel will be greatly missed by those who knew her personally, and her faithful reviewers here on FF.net. All characters that Angel of Hope previously had copyrighted have been left to me.   
  
I expect no less than ten reviews for this chapter and will not post the next chapter until I GET ten reviews.   
  
Oyuki Kimari 


	2. Chapter Two

The Ties That Bind  
  
By: Oyuki Kimari   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, although I wish that I owned Sesshomaru-sama... *hugs Sesshomaru plushie* Anyways, I own any character that is not part of the Inuyasha cast, because my cousin made them up and left them to me.   
  
Explainations: First of all, I would like to state that I have never owned these characters until now. They belonged to my cousin, as stated at the end of the previous chapter. However, because I wrote the SM fanfic with her, I know her characters very well. The following is a statement that my cousin wrote in an email to a flamer that she once had: "Yes, I do realize that it's kinda redundunt to use "Tenshi" as a custom character name. Allow me to explain. I decided on "Tenshi", because in the Sailor Moon fanfic that I had written at one time, which never got posted because I wasn't very proud of it, it was theorized that Tenshi was the daughter of Gabriel (yes, the Archangel). In the fanfic, her final form is that of an angel, resulting in her name. In this fanfic, I am still keeping the idea that Tenshi is Gabriel's daughter. She is also the daughter of a mortal woman; Celeste. In my SM fanfic, Celeste was also Tenshi's mother, and Gabriel's wife. As for the planet Haven, which is mentioned throughout both fanfics, it is the planet that is now the Asteroid Belt. Now if I ever get the time to revise my SM fanfic, I will. I'll even post it for you, so that you won't have to be confused about anything I stated above." The SM fanfic HAS been revised, but until I can get a floppy drive for my laptop, you'll all have to wait.  
  
Petra: And I am the almighty Petra-chan, with the power to change all at my mere whim... actually, I'm the beta reader, but you will be reading my snarky comments throughout the openers and endings, so I thought you deserved an explanation of who I am. ;P (Just in case you thought I might be a voice in Jen-chan's head!)  
  
Jen-chan: _ Ano... Petra-chan... -_-; I might as well not even try... She's on one of her kicks again... Please ignore the bitcy beta-reader then. ^^;   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tenshi groaned as she awoke from the deep confines of blissful unconciousness. *Where am I?* she thought to herself as she looked around. Several more girls were in situations similar to hers; gagged and chained to the wall. She scanned each of them and noted that most had large bruises and numerous whip-marks. Some had faint scars where something had cut into their skin. Tenshi's eyes widened and she struggled to get out of her chains.  
  
  
  
"Don't bother, stupid. You aren't getting out of here anytime soon," one of the girls snapped. She was one of the few who was not gagged. "You won't get out of here until someone buys you... if you're lucky enough. Most of the girls brought in here don't get bought, so they die. Kouga-sama will be here shortly. Since you're new, he's going to start with you."  
  
  
  
Tears filled Tenshi's eyes as the girls' words sunk in. She looked at the girl who had spoken and noticed that she seemed to be the oldest. Her thin body was covered in faint scars and her dark brown eyes seemed dead. Her black hair was tangled and messy and her clothes barely fit her.  
  
  
  
Just then, the door to the large cell opened and the young man from the forest stepped into the room. He smirked at Tenshi, causing her to cringe. "Don't worry, wench. I'm not going to be able to get to you today. I have a customer who wishes to see the slave-girls that I've got." He stepped aside, allowing two men to step into the cell.   
  
  
  
The first man had long white hair that was kept in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. His bright amber eyes were harsh, but at the same time they seemed to give of a wave of comfort. His clothes were that of a lord and the markings on his face and arms told Tenshi that he was a youkai.  
  
  
  
Tenshi's gaze went to the second man and she felt her breath hitch. He was very similar to the first in appearance, although his silver-white hair was flowing loose. His molten-gold eyes were harsh and calculating, as though he disapproved of everything around him. The clothing was also that of a lord and the markings on his face and wrists meant that he was somehow related to the first man.  
  
  
  
"Well, Kouga, what is it that you have to show me? Hopefully you do not have the same whores that you always keep," the first man smirked, studying each of the girls carefully. His gaze stopped at Tenshi and she tried to struggle out of her bonds. "This one is new, is she not?"  
  
  
  
"Hai. I just aquired her yesterday, Inutaisho-sama," the man Tenshi now knew as Kouga answered. He smirked and went over to her. "I have not yet had the chance to break her. She is very spirited and it may take a while. Perhaps you would like another of my slave-girls?"   
  
  
  
"No. I will take that one. My son can break her, if he so chooses," Inutaisho said with indifference. He placed a hand on the shoulder of the young man beside him. "Besides, Sesshomaru has been needing a slave for some time. I don't want your others, Kouga. They are all scarred and submissive. Sesshomaru will need a slave with spirit. Now, do we have a deal?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, Inutaisho-sama," Kouga said. He growled softly and jerked Tenshi's chains off of the wall and flung her at the two inu-youkai. "Take her then. She will prove to be trouble anyway."  
  
  
  
Tenshi yelped as she hurtled towards the floor. She clenched her eyes shut and waited for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into molten-gold pools. A pale blush crept across her face as she realized that she was in the arms of the young man Inutaisho had called Sesshomaru.  
  
  
  
"Let us return to the palace, Sesshomaru," Inutaisho snapped. He glared at Kouga and tossed him a bag of coins. "That should be enough to pay for her," he growled softly and left the cell.   
  
  
  
Sesshomaru growled as well and set Tenshi on her feet. He then grabbed onto her chains and proceeded to drag her behind him, following his father quickly. "I do not understand why you did not just pay for one of the other bitches. At least they were broken," he growled, glaring over his shoulder at Tenshi, who was struggling in her bonds.  
  
  
  
Inutaisho smirked. "Be gentle with her, Sesshomaru. She is not a normal human girl. I bought her from Kouga because the envoy from Haven has not yet arrived. I beleive that this girl is the one that came with her and I wished to question her away from prying ears."  
  
  
  
"That's it? That is why you bought her? Any one of the bitches that Kouga has could be her, or the envoy herself! What makes you so sure that this girl even knows who the envoy is?" Sesshomaru snapped. He glared at Tenshi and jerked on her chains suddenly, causing her to stumble.   
  
  
  
Tenshi glared and lifted her hands. She tore off the gag and took a deep breath of air before yelling at the young man who currently held her in chains. "How dare you talk to me like that, you egotistical jerk!" she shouted, her amethyst eyes burning with an inner fire.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the fuming girl in shock before glaring dangerously. "Who are you to speak to me in that tone, bitch? I am the eldest son of Inutaisho, Lord of the Western Lands. You are nothing but a mere human whore."  
  
  
  
Tenshi's looked confused for a moment. "Lord of the West?" She looked at Inutaisho and her eyes widened. She bowed respectfully. "Forgive me, Inutaisho-sama. I was not aware," she said. *Something's going on here. That Kouga wasn't just passing through. He was expecting us. I'd better keep a low profile while I figure this out. I guess that means playing "slave-girl".* She straightened and bowed to Sesshomaru this time. "I ask your forgiveness as well, Sesshomaru-sama," she said. Inwardly she gagged. It wasn't in her nature to grovel and she hated it.  
  
  
  
"What is your name, girl?" Inutaisho asked. He silently wondered at her sudden change in attitude. Even broken, a girls' temper would not calm that quickly. *She is well-trained. Perhaps there is something more that she is not going to tell us,* he thought.  
  
  
  
"My name is Tenka, Inutaisho-sama," Tenshi said. *It wouldn't do me any good to tell them my real name. I might as well use the name I use while sparring,* she thought to herself. She straightened, but kept her head bowed.  
  
  
  
"Let's go, father. I wish to return home," Sesshomaru growled, giving his new "slave" a calculating stare. *I don't trust her. She's up to something and I will find out what it is.* He followed his father, dragging "Tenka" behind him.  
  
~owari~  
  
I'm actually very proud of this chapter. I really wanted Tenshi to realize right away that Inutaisho-sama was the Lord of the West, but then I remembered that she hadn't been told his name. So, I didn't have her react until she heard him be called "Lord of the Western Lands". Since Tenshi isn't as dumb as I know some people think she is, (Petra: *raised eyebrow*) (Jen: Shut up, Petra-chan...) I have her figure out that Kouga finding her was a set-up. Anyway, five reviews, or I won't post the next chapter. Thank you! ^_^  
  
Before I close out, I think some people may be a little confused about Tenshi's sur-name. Tenshi uses a sur-name because it isn't proper for a princess to fight. However, Tenshi was born to be a warrior, it's in her blood. So, whenever she spars, she calls herself "Tenka", which basically means "fallen from heaven". Now don't kill me if I'm wrong. In the SM Fanfic that I have previously mentioned, Tenshi was turned evil at one time and called herself "Tenka". My cousin stated that "Tenka" meant "fallen from heaven". I decided to make that Tenshi's sur-name since it seemed to fit her so well. Along with the sur-name, Tenshi disguises herself (a special power passed onto her by her father). Her disguise is revealed in later chapters.  
  
Thank you very much for your reviews and I hope to see you all very soon. Ja ne.  
  
Oyuki Kimari 


	3. Chapter Three

The Ties That Bind  
  
By: Oyuki Kimari  
  
Disclaimer: As I have previously stated, Inuyasha does not belong to me. I am not able to be sued, because I barely have enough money to pay my rent every month. (Petra: *brightly* You would get a whole crap-load of manga though!) (Jen: *innocent look* I'll have you know that I haven't bought manga since August, thank you very much.)  
  
Explanaitions: The idea for "The Ties That Bind" actually came from my cousin, although she wanted to make it Gundam Wing instead of Inuyasha. However, she stated that she wanted me to write the story however I wanted. Since I am a proud worshipper of the ground Sesshomaru-sama walks on, I decided to make it Inuyasha. (Petra: *in tears* THANK GOD!!! She's over her Heero-obsession! *cries*) (Jen: _ um... right... I have no comment about that...) The first chapter was finished the day before my cousins' death, and she was so proud of me that she almost cried. She was very emotional like that... She stated that if I had made this with Gundam Wing, then it wouldn't have the ancient feeling that I gave it. So this story is, in all actuality, a dedication to my cousin.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru pushed "Tenka" into his room quickly and shut the door behind him after he had walked in. He grabbed her by the upper arms and pressed her into the closest wall. "I am not as trusting as my father, bitch. Tell me who you really are, or I shall kill you where you stand."   
  
  
  
Tenshi glared. "I cannot tell you. I must keep my identity secret, for I fear that there may be someone attempting to either kill me or keep me from my home in some way. If you are truly the heir to the Western Lands, then please believe me when I say that I am not here to cause trouble. I merely wish to keep the peace."  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru noticed that she had emphasized several words during her little speech. His eyes widened slightly and he pulled away from her. "Are you the envoy?" he asked. He sniffed at her, surprised that even though she had been around Kouga and his bitches, she smelled only of herself, the fragrance of light and moon flowers. Her torn kimono was that resereved for one of stature, and although it was stained with dirt and mud, he could tell that it had been pure white at one time.  
  
  
  
*How did he..? I didn't think that the inhabitants of Earth were that smart!* Tenshi wondered as her eyes widened. She ducked her head and started to laugh. "I guess, it doesn't do me any good to hide anymore. I am Princess Sincerity Tenshi Celeste of Haven. I was sent here by my mother as an envoy of peace. When myself and my protector got here, Kouga was waiting for us. We were both captured. Please, Sesshomaru-sama, you must not tell your father. I wish to find out who it was that..." Tenshi suddenly broke off and looked out the window. The sky had suddenly become dark with clouds and lightning was hitting the ground.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru followed her gaze and frowned. "It is the dry season. Where has this storm come from?" he asked. He moved to close the balcony doors, but Tenshi grabbed his arm. He turned and glared at the petite princess. "Why do you stop me?"  
  
  
  
"Because if you go out there, you'll be struck by the princess of Jupiter. She's mad that I was captured and is looking for me. Just a minute," Tenshi said. She closed her eyes and an unseen wind started to flow around her, lifting her hair out of her face. A golden, ring-like symbol appeared on her forehead and glowed dimly. ~Dengeki-san, please do not worry about me. I am at the palace of the Western Lord. I wish to find out who it was that arranged for me to be captured, so I am masquerading as a slave-girl. I shall be fine.~  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the girl as the symbol disappeared. He looked out the window and was surprised to find that the storm had passed. He turned back to the princess. "Very well. I shall help you in your search for the person who is attempting to get rid of you. However, since you are under the guise of my slave, you must stay with me at all times. I cannot promise your safety otherwise."  
  
  
  
Tenshi smiled and nodded. "Very well, Sesshomaru-sama. I thank you for helping me," she said, bowing slightly. "Now, may I please have some different clothes? Mine are very... icky."  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru smirked at the thought of a princess using the term "icky". He went over to his closet and pulled out a white kimono. He tossed it to her and she thanked him. "You may use the bathing area, though those doors. I am sure that you don't want to be dirty when you change," he said.   
  
  
  
Tenshi grinned. "Domo arigatou, Sesshomaru-sama!" she exclaimed before running into the bathing area, making sure to close the doors behind her. She set the kimono aside and shed her dirty clothes. After checking the temperature of the natural hot spring, she jumped into the water. When she came up she sighed in releif and started to wash herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru found himself pacing in order to keep his resolve. *She may be the envoy sent to help us but she is, dare I think it, beautiful. More so than the creatures of this planet. I could convince Father that the only way to attain peace is through mating... However, with the fire that the princess has, she may not wish for an arranged marriage.* He looked up as the door to the bathing chambers opened. Princess Sincerity came out, clothed in the kimono that he had given her. Although the clothing was much to big, she had fitted it to her body, making her curves show. Her waist was tiny and her chest was ample.   
  
  
  
Tenshi blushed under the demons' gaze. She crossed her arms over her chest, hoping that it would get rid of the feeling that he was undressing her with his eyes. "Ano... Sesshomaru-sama, is something wrong?" she asked, hoping to break him out of his daze.   
  
  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head and turned away. "Please follow me. I wish to eat before the food gets cold," he said. He started to leave the room, but stopped when he noticed that the princess wasn't following him. He looked over his shoulder and quirked an eyebrow at her. "Are you coming?" he smirked.  
  
  
  
Pale pink crossed Tenshi's cheeks once more and she nodded. She followed him closely. "Sesshomaru-sama, as your slave, how am I supposed to act?" she asked. *I know that I am only pretending, but I might as well make it convincing,* she thought to herself.   
  
  
  
"You must sit behind me while I eat and follow me closely where ever I go. I must also ask that while in the presence of my father and others, that you follow my orders," Sesshomaru said. He knew how hard it would be for a princess to follow the orders of another, but he also knew that if she was going to find out what was going on, then she would have to seem like the real thing.  
  
  
  
"All right. I can do that," Tenshi said. She bowed her head and followed him submissively. However, she started to feel ackward when her neck began to cramp. Tenshi straightened and sighed. "Okay, it's not as easy as I thought," she said as she rubbed her neck.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled. "You do not have to bow your head, "Tenka"," he said, using the name that she had introduced herself as originally. He looked amused as she flushed prettily, a streak of pale pink crossing her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. He opened a set of double doors and stepped into a large dining room.  
  
  
  
Tenshi fought the urge to gape at the extravegance of the dining room and followed Sesshomaru. She noticed a pillow behind Sesshomaru's seat and glanced at him, slightly confused. *That must be where I sit,* she thought. She looked at Sesshomaru for conformation and he nodded slightly. After he sat down, she sat down on the pillow, tucking her legs underneath her.  
  
  
  
"You have already trained the girl, Sesshomaru? I am impressed," Inutaisho smirked, looked at Tenshi. "I must say that she looks very pretty after being cleaned up." Several of the other demons sitting at the table turned their heads and started to stare.  
  
  
  
Tenshi felt her cheeks flame and she glared uncontrollably. A comment rose in her throat but she surpressed it when she heard Sesshomaru growl. She looked at the young demon in slight confusion.  
  
  
  
"If you wish to oogle my slave, then do it when I am not present," the heir of the Western Lands snarled. The demons quickly turned their attention elsewhere. Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder and noticed that Tenshi had bowed her head, but had a small smile on her lips. He turned back to his dinner.  
  
  
  
Half-way through dinner, the doors were thrown open by gale-force winds. Lightning trickled into the room and everyone stared at the black haired woman who seemed to control the very weather. Tenshi's eyes widened as she stared at her friend and protector.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru stood and glared at the woman. He moved to stand in front of Tenshi, but noticed that the woman had already started to move towards her. He growled audibly as the woman stood in front of the petite princess.  
  
  
  
"Are you totally crazy?! You think I'm going to let you stay in this demon-filled palace without protection?! Do you honestly think that I'd do that?!" Dengeki shouted. She kneeled in front of Tenshi and bowed her head. "Sincerity-hime..."  
  
  
  
As soon as those words were out of her mouth, Inutaisho stood in shock. "You are Sincerity?!" he shouted, staring at the petite girl. His staring turned to a harsh glare as he turned his attention to his eldest son. "Did you know of this?"   
  
  
  
"I did, father, but only after I threatened to kill her. I am not so trusting that I would let someone serve me, unless I knew more of them," Sesshomaru said. He looked at Tenshi, and noticed that the princess had fallen victim to a tight hug. The princess of Jupiter seemed to be a close friend.   
  
  
  
Tenshi finally convinced her closest friend to release her and stood. She bowed to Inutaisho. "I am sorry for my deception, m'lord. However, I wish to discover who it is that wishes for me to either die, or not return home. Please, and I ask this of all that are present here, please pretend that you do not know who I am. Pretend that I am a mere slave-girl."  
  
  
  
"That is... acceptable," Inutaisho said. "However, I would like to speak with you in my study, Sincerity-hime. There is much do talk about." He nodded to the Princess of Jupiter before briskly walking out of the dining hall.  
  
  
  
Tenshi gulped and looked at Sesshomaru. The young demon was glaring at Dengeki coldly. "Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked softly, reaching out to touch the demon's arm. When he jerked away, she jumped slightly.   
  
  
  
"Do not touch me, Princess," he said, emphasizing her royal title as if it was venom. He looked away from the two princesses and turned his attention to his half-brother, who had just come into the dining hall. "Inuyasha, take these two to Chichiue's study. I have pressing matters to attend to." Sesshomaru left the dining hall quickly, leaving the Princess of Haven to fend for herself.  
  
  
  
Tenshi stared after the young demon before looking at the one he had called Inuyasha. She smiled slightly. "I'm sorry for this. It seems that I have angered him. Please, will you take us to Inutaisho-sama's study?" she stated.   
  
  
  
The young boy grumbled something under his breath but nodded and lead them to the study of the demon lord. He knocked before opening the door. "Chichiue? A couple of onna's are here to see you," he said before leaving. He didn't notice that both girls were giving him looks that could kill.  
  
  
  
Tenshi took a deep breath before entering the study, Dengeki acting as her faithful shadow. The Jupiterian princess closed the door softly and they both sat down in front of the powerful demon.  
  
~owari~  
  
In this chapter, I have it revealed that Tenshi is, in truth, the envoy from Haven. I felt that it was slightly rushed, however, because Sesshomaru-sama discovered it right off the bat, and Inutaisho-sama discovered it not an hour later. (Petra: Just face it, Tenshi-chan can't lie or act worth crap!) (Jen: I thought I told you to shut up...)  
  
I won't post the next chapter unless I get eight reviews. Remember, flames are welcome, although I request that flames be sent to my email. I also welcome anyone who wants to argue about Sesshomaru-sama... aim me sometime. ^_^  
  
Oyuki Kimari 


	4. Chapter Four

The Ties That Bind  
  
By: Oyuki Kimari  
  
Disclaimer: Yare, yare. I know, I don't own the characters of Inuyasha... Of course, you all already knew that, didn't you? Of course you did. And if you didn't, you're totally not smart. (Petra: *ahem*) (Jen: *glare* what?) And yes, I'm sounding really stupid right now, but it's 2 in the morning and I'm tired as hell. (Petra: Wimp.) (Jen: Bitch...)  
  
Explanation: I don't have one this time around. I don't think I have anything left to explain. If you would like for me to explain something else, place it in your review or email your questions to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru looked up as someone knocked on the shoji door of his room. "Leave me. I wish to be alone," he growled before turning back to the letter he had recieved from Miroku, a local monk who proved to be one of his most valuable allies. He faintly heard the door slide open and he growled audibly, turning to destroy the intruder. He stopped when he saw Princess Sincerity kneeling in front of him, her head bowed. "Princess? What are you doing in here?"  
  
  
  
"I am to stay with you, at all times," Tenshi said, raising her head slightly. "Your father demands that you protect me. I, however, do not wish for your protection, Sesshomaru-sama. I shall stay in your presence for the mere fact that I wish to discover who it is that has caused so much trouble. I am not a weak princess that needs protection, and I shall not be treated as such." She raised, displaying confidence that only royalty could have.   
  
  
  
Sesshomaru smirked and nodded slightly. "As you wish, princess. However, there is no place for you to sleep," he said. Sesshomaru knew that no princess would ever sleep on the floor, so she would demand the bed. However, he wasn't going to give up his bed just because she wanted it.   
  
  
  
"You're bed is big enough for at least five people, Sesshomaru-sama," Tenshi said. She turned and went into the bathing area, leaving a shocked Sesshomaru in her wake. The princess brought a pale, ice blue night gown from her sub-space pocket; the only clothing that she had thought to pack. She quickly changed and neatly folded the fabric that had served as her kimono before returning to the sleeping chamber. She blinked when she saw that the young demon was not in the room. "Sesshomaru-sama?" Noticing that the doors to the balconey were open, Tenshi softly walked outside.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru turned slightly and glanced at her before looking back to gaze at the moonlit garden below them. He felt Tenshi's presence beside him and glanced at the princess out of the corner of his eyes. The pale blue night gown looked beautiful on her, accenting just the right curves and showing off her pale skin. A soft breeze picked up and Sesshomaru inhaled the sweet smell of light and moon lilies. "Please forgive my earlier actions, Princess. I was out of line," he grumbled.   
  
  
  
Tenshi stared at him for a moment before smiling, her silver-white hair getting pushed into her face by the breeze. "It is quite all right, Sesshomaru-sama. I wasn't too bothered by your harshness. My mother is colder than you, and that is saying a lot. However, there is one way that you can make it up to me," she smiled innocently, and that small gesture made Sesshomaru want to do anything for her.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. "And how would that be, Princess? Surely you do not wish for me to serve as your protector," he said, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.   
  
  
  
The princess blushed prettily at his action, but cleared her throat and turned away slightly. "No. What I would like for you to do, is spar with me every day. I am not just a princess, I am a warrior also, and I must keep up with my training. Please, Sesshomaru-sama?"   
  
  
  
She pouted slightly, appearing even more innocent that her smile made her seem. Sesshomaru growled softly but nodded. "Very well. I shall spar with you. However, you will keep your guardian away from me at all times. I do not approve of the way she looks at me."  
  
  
  
Tenshi smiled. "Fair enough. I'll warn you though, I am no pushover and I won't go easy on you just because you're handsome." She went back into the sleeping chamber and crawled under the covers of the bed.   
  
  
  
Sesshomaru smirked and followed her, making sure to stay on his side of the bed. The happenings of the day, combined with Tenshi's sweet scent, caused him to fall into a comfortable sleep that not even Death could wake him from.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru grumbled something incoherent as he slowly woke up from the deep confines of sleep. He nuzzled into the pillow that he was grasping and inhaled deeply. *Strange. My pillows have never smelled of moon lilies,* he thought to himself. His eyes flew open and he jerked away from the sleeping princess. He fell off the bed and landed in an undignified heap on the floor.   
  
  
  
He glared up at the sleeping form of the white-haired princess. "Stupid wench," he grumbled. Standing quickly, he brushed off his haori and went into the bathing area to clean up. Sesshomaru sighed as he sank into the warm water. His muscles relaxed slowly and he soon climbed out of the hot spring. After dressing in clean robes, Sesshomaru went back into the bed room.   
  
  
  
"Ohayo, Sesshomaru-sama," Tenshi said softly from her position on the bed. She was sitting up, with her legs tucked under her. She was rubbing the effects of sleep from her eyes, and the night gown she wore was rumpled from sleep.   
  
  
  
The image she made was so adorable that Sesshomaru was tempted to chuckle. He didn't, though, and instead chose to remain silent. The young demon walked over to his desk and sat down, picking up several papers. Quickly sorting through the documents, he found that his mind continued to wander to the petite woman-child from Haven. A descrete sniff at the air told him that Tenshi stood behind him. Sesshomaru glanced at her over his shoulder and scowled. "Is there something that you want, Princess?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"I was wondering if we could possibly get something to eat. I'm getting hungry," Tenshi said softly. She ducked her head in embarassment as Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry if I interrupted something important."  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru growled softly and sniffed the air. "You may eat after you get dressed and come with me to the main hall. There are guests here that my father will want me to greet," he said.   
  
  
  
Tenshi nodded slightly and went into the bathing area, taking the white kimono with her. There was a flash of light that leaked out from under the door, which confused Sesshomaru slightly. When she came back out, the young demon almost fell out of his chair. She still wore the white kimono, but her hair was now a very dark shade of blue, an almost black color. Her eyes were the brightest green that he had ever seen. Despite the fact that she looked very exotic, Sesshomaru found himself wishing that she would return to her previous appearance.  
  
  
  
"If one of your visitors proves to be the person who arranged for all of this to happen, then it wouldn't do any good to let them know that I'm well," the princess explained. She fingered her black-blue hair and frowned. "I don't really like it, but I don't really have a choice right now."  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru nodded slightly and stood. He left the room, with the disguised princess following behind him. They walked through the halls of the palace slowly, taking their time to reach the main hall. In truth, Sesshomaru wanted to spend more time with the beautiful girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they reached the main hall, Sesshomaru found that he had to surpress the growl that rose into his throat at the sight of the black-haired young man with the peircing violet eyes. The man was sending out an aura of arrogance that irritated the demon.   
  
  
  
The man looked at them and smirked. "You must be Sesshomaru-sama, the eldest son of Inutaisho-sama. Celeste-sama said that I should talk to you about the where-abouts of her only daughter. She believes that Sincerity-hime has been taken prisoner in order to delay the peace-talks."  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru growled softly, but it was cut off when the arrogant young man locked eyes with the disguised princess. He glanced at her over his shoulder, and noticed that she was glaring coldly. He turned back to the young man and glared. "I suggest that you put your eyes else-where. She is mine," he snapped.   
  
  
  
The arrogant man glared slightly and black-violet energy formed in his hand. He threw the energy at the demon, but it was knocked away when Tenshi leapt in front of Sesshomaru. "Who are you to stop what I do, bitch?"   
  
  
  
"Leave Sesshomaru-sama alone. He did nothing to you," the princess snapped. She continued to glare as she moved to stand behind Sesshomaru. Tenshi stood behind the demon with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at the arrogant fool who had attempted to attack the heir of the western lands.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru smirked slightly before glaring at the young man coldly. "I recommend that you do not call my servant "bitch". I cannot always control what she does and she is very protective of me. Now, who are you?"  
  
  
  
"I am Akuma, the Prince of Saturn," the young man smirked slightly, his arrogance flaring once more. "Now, have you possibly seen a young woman with white hair and pale amethyst eyes? She would appear to be a little girl as she's very petite."  
  
  
  
"Little girl?" Tenshi growled under her breath. Her glare had hardened and she clenched her fists tightly, drawing blood. The crimson liquid dripped onto the wooden floor and the two men quirked an eyebrow at her. She flushed slightly. "Forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama. I shall..." she was cut off when the demon took her hands into his own and gently lapped at her life-force. Her face slowly became tinted pink.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru pulled away slightly and licked his lips. He met the princess' now emerald gaze and couldn't help but smirk. He looked at the Saturian prince, then the woman who had appeared behind him. "Who are you?" he growled.  
  
  
  
"I am Celeste, Queen of Haven," the white-haired woman said coldly.   
  
  
  
Sesshomaru noticed that Tenshi had stiffened and he glanced at her. The princess and queen seemed to be very different in personality, which was unusual for royalty. He nodded slightly. "I am Sesshomaru, eldest son to Inutaisho of the Western Lands. Please, follow Atsuko and she will show you to rooms where you may stay while you are here." A fox demon appeared and bowed to the two royals. He released Tenshi's hands and walked away, the princess following him closely.  
  
~owari~  
  
Well, that's it for Chapter Four. I'm evil and mean and cutting it off there, because I think that with the remainder of the story I have left in my word-pad, there's one chapter left. If not, I'll eat my mom's cooking... p (Petra: At least she *can* cook!) (Jen: Hey! I can cook!... Just not very well...) Anyways, I won't post the next story until I get at least seven reviews. 


	5. Chapter Five

The Ties That Bind  
  
By: Oyuki Kimari  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and I'm tired of saying it.... Of course, most people would after they've said it in every fanfiction that they have written.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That bastard! How dare he call me a little girl! I'll kill him!" Tenshi shouted as she kicked at Sesshomaru. She had remained in the guise of "Tenka", but had put her hair into a low ponytail. She now wore loose white pants and a matching haori. Tenshi continued to attack Sesshomaru without mercy, but he blocked all of the blows.  
  
  
  
"You dislike being called a "little girl"?" Sesshomaru asked as he caught one of her punches. "Does it have anything to do with your height?" He dodged a kick that she sent at his head and sent a punch of his own in response. She blocked the blow easily.  
  
  
  
"It has everything to do with my height! No one takes me seriously as a princess, because I look so young! That's why I train and fight. Warriors are allowed to be petite," she attempted to knee him in the stomach, but was stopped by his hands.   
  
Sesshomaru quickly pushed her down and straddled her waist, pinning her hands down beside her head. He smirked down at her and leaned down until their breath mingled. "What shall you do now, princess?" he said huskily. "You are trapped."  
  
  
  
Tenshi blushed as she stared into his golden eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama... W... what?" Her breath hitched as he leaned closer and sniffed at the skin of her neck. His tongue flicked out and left a trail of fire where it had come in contact with her skin. "S... Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
  
  
The young demon didn't respond, but instead released her. He stood swiftly and pulled her up with him. "It is time for dinner. I would suggest that you return to the room and clean up," he said. He then left the dojo quickly, hoping to calm his raging desires.  
  
  
  
Tenshi gulped and touched her neck where his tongue had touched her. The skin still tingled with fire and she flushed at the thought of what might have happened had he not stopped. She quickly ran to the room that she shared with Sesshomaru. She washed and changed into the white kimono that Sesshomaru had given her. The disguised princess then left the room in search of the young demon.  
  
  
  
It took her several minutes to find the hallway that lead to the dining room. When she turned a corner, she stopped and backed up. Her mother and the Prince of Saturn were standing in the middle of the hall, talking.  
  
  
  
"I do not care what you have to do, Akuma. Find my daughter. If you have to, kill all of the inhabitants of the palace to do so. I'm sure that they will not give her up without a fight. I want my daughter dead, Akuma. Do whatever necessary," Celeste snarled before storming down the hall.  
  
  
  
Tenshi felt tears fill her eyes as her mothers' words penetrated her senses. She quickly ran down the hall, taking the long way to the dining hall. When she reached the dining area, she composed herself and slowly stepped in. She bowed to the demons and her mother and sat down behind Sesshomaru quietly.  
  
  
  
"It is good that you have joined us, Queen Celeste. I was beginning to worry that we would not be able to discuss a union. What do you suggest, Celeste-sama?" Inutaisho said. He glanced at the disguised princess but said nothing.  
  
  
  
"I am not sure. As it seems that my daughter has disappeared, I am worried that we will not be able to have a strong union," Celeste said softly. "What do you suggest, Inutaisho-sama?"  
  
  
  
Inutaisho looked at his eldest son. "Sesshomaru, what do you suggest that we do about this union?" he asked, smirking slightly as his eldest son became slightly flustered. "Please, do not hesitate to tell us your opinion."  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru gulped slightly. He thought for a moment before meeting the cold gaze of the Queen of Haven. "If your daughter was present, I would suggest that she be bonded to... me," he said. He heard Tenshi give a small squeak and glanced behind him as she stood. "What do you think?" he asked her, smirking slightly.  
  
  
  
Tenshi flushed prettily and looked at her mother. She knew that the queen had the power to destroy everyone in this room in order to get to her. However, the source of that power only served a person who was pure of heart. *Maybe... Maybe I will be able to use my mothers' power as my own,* she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and light swirled around her, transforming her back to her original appearance. "Sesshomaru-sama..." she whispered.  
  
  
  
"Sincerity!" Celeste snapped. "What is the meaning of this? I demand an explanation!" Her eyes slowly turned dark blue as she became angry. However, unlike the last time she had been this mad, her power no longer lashed out. "Answer me!"  
  
  
  
"You answer me first, mother! Why do you wish me dead?!" Tenshi shouted. Her eyes slowly began to brighten to violet as the gold, ring-like symbol flared on her forehead. She noticed that Sesshomaru had stood and moved to stand beside her. However, she did not take her eyes off of her mother. "If you wish to be rid of me that badly, I renounce my title as Princess of Haven! I will never step foot on Haven's soil again!"  
  
  
  
Celeste scowled as power lashed out from Tenshi as it had once done with her. She was wrapped in the power and shuddered.   
  
  
  
Tenshi was using her energy to send Celeste and Akuma back to Haven, and ensuring that they never again came to Earth. When the energy disappeared, neither were in the palace. She slowly calmed down. As the power lessened, she found herself becoming suddenly tired. "Sesshomaru-sama..." she breathed as she slipped into unconciousness.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru scooped the princess into his arms as she started to collapse. He stared down at her and smirked slightly. "I shall return her to my quarters, father," he said.   
  
  
  
Sesshomaru started to walk out, when his half brother spoke up. "Were you serious, Sesshomaru?" he asked, looking at his half-brother with wonder. His eyes appeared to be hopeful and the dog-like ears on the top of his head twitched slightly. "Were you serious about taking the girl as your mate?"  
  
  
  
The heir to the Western Lands looked down at her softly. He moved his attention back to his little brother and nodded slightly. "I was. Now, if you will excuse me, I am returning to my quarters." He left the dining hall quickly, wisking the princess away with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Tenshi slowly awoke from the confines of sleep to the feeling of someone nuzzling into her neck. She flushed slightly at the realization that the person was Sesshomaru. He placed small, open-mouth kisses on the skin of her neck and shoulders. "Sesshomaru-sama... W... what?" she stuttered, unable to come up with anything else to say.  
  
  
  
"I was serious in the dining hall, Tenshi," Sesshomaru said softly. He moved away slightly, only to swing his right leg over her thighs and straddle her hips. "I want you as my own, Tenshi. I want you in every sense of the word that I have ever known. Though I have only known you for a few days, I feel that I can not live without you. I can not stand the thought of allowing anyone else to have the beautiful woman who seems to have defeated me."  
  
  
  
Tenshi stared up at him. "Sesshomaru-sama... I..." Her face turned crimson and she looked away from his intense gaze. "Please, do not speak such things to me. I do not deserve your words."   
  
  
  
Sesshomaru frowned slightly and grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Tenshi, I will have no other. I shall wait if that is what you wish, but I shall have no other but you. You are the only woman who has caught my interest, and the only warrior who can hold their own against me." He smirked slightly before turning serious again. "Tenshi, please. At least consider my offer. I shall not force you to be bound to me."  
  
  
  
The petite young woman stared at him in wonder and slight fear. "Sesshomaru-sama, your offer is very flattering. I shall consider it." She spoke softly, as if fearing anything else would anger the demon. She reached up and brushed his bangs away from his eyes. "You will wait for my answer?"  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru grasped her hand and brought it to his cheek, leaning into the soft flesh. "Hai. I shall wait all of my life if I have to. I will always remain by your side, though. I do not wish to leave you, lest someone else attempt to take you as their own."  
  
  
  
Tenshi smiled softly and leaned up. She placed a feathery kiss on Sesshomaru's cheek before pulling away. "Thank you," she whispered. A shudder passed through her body as white energy began to swirl around her, knocking Sesshomaru away. The golden symbol glowed brightly on her forehead and her eyes became nothing but white. "Please wait for my answer..." she whispered before disappearing in an outlash of energy.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the spot that Tenshi had lain. He cautiously walked over to the still warm spot and sniffed at it before looking around the room. "Who has been here?" he growled softly.   
  
~owari~  
  
*grins* Aren't I just EVIL? D *evil cackle*  
  
Well, that's it for part one. (Petra: Thank god! Now let's get an intersting female aka Kagome in here!) (Jen: Okay. 1: Kagome isn't smart for staying with Inuyasha. She should just give up on the two-timing bastard and go for Hojo. 2: Since Kikyo's alive, Kagome doesn't need to stay in the feudal era, because Kikyo can sense the shards too. She should just go back to her own time and stay there!) I'll start posting part two after I get at least eleven reviews for this chapter. 


End file.
